Letters
by Lisea18
Summary: Itachi wrote letters never meant to be given to Sasuke. Plunge into Itachi's mind. This story is dedicated to my reviewers.


Title: Letters  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: K  
Character (mention or present): sasuke, itachi, naruto, kakashi, orochimaru, kisame…  
Warning: well, this story isn't written to be incestuous but if you want it to be, I guess you can. It's a little angst.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
Warming: Spoiler to all the manga AND to the last chapter published in Japan (just a little)

Summary: Itachi wrote letters never meant to be given to Sasuke. Plunge into Itachi's mind. This story is dedicated to my reviewers.

Author's note:  
Well, I'm not English… so please forgive my mistakes (you can tell me, I will correct them if I find out how to -;;;; ).

Please R&R if you can -

THANKS TO: Doggy-Yasha, Mizuki hikari, HoukiboshiHikari and Kitsune no Yuuki, for reviewing. This new story is dedicated to you.

I'm looking for a beta reader… to correct me (my actual one kinda dislike Naruto so… )  
If you have request for a Fanfic: just ask. I might write it (and ask for a pairing, I don't mind Yaoi)

Letters

Something which was _not_ supposed to happen had actually happened. Needless to say Itachi was… angry? No maybe "annoyed" would describe better his state of mind.

He had written letters and left them in Akatsuki's main cave. That was planned.

He had left to go after the Kyuubi's holder. Still planned.

He was half expected to meet his foolish little brother:

- First he was the Jinchuuriki's friend. Yes still kind of friends… Sasuke had faced him three times, had won, but hadn't killed him. Foolish little brother.

- Second: Sasuke had left Orochimaru. Well in fact when Orochimaru tried to steal his body Sasuke killed him. Sasuke knew Orochimaru wouldn't take the risk to face him, that he would just go on with is plans and not carry out Sasuke's revenge. Good boy. Sasuke had to kill him before being killed.

Maybe if Orochimatu had waited, maybe he would have had Sasuke's body. Stupid snake, never the patient one.

- Third: Sasuke was strong enough to feel his chakra and he knew his goal and where to find him.

So his little brother would come, like Icarus flying toward the sun. But, he hadn't met him… yet. Nothing to worry about. Until now. He felt a pretty strong chakra. Sasuke's. Coming from Akatsuki's base. _That_ was not planned. Sasuke wasn't _that_ foolish, was he? His brother couldn't have thought he was inside the cave, right? Sasuke _knew_ he was out, pursuing that Naruto. So what the hell was he doing there?

_Itachi looked at Kisame who just nodded. The dark haired man dashed back to the cave. Kisame would take care of matters here. _

___ooooooooooooooooo_

Foolish little brother,

I'm not celebrating your birthday; it doesn't have any meaning at all. But I'm celebrating that day. The first time you smiled was at me, not at mother or father. The first time you walked you were aiming for me, not mother or father. The first time you spoke you said my name, not mother's or father's. The first time you looked up at someone it was me, nor father, or mother. Every other child would have looked up at their father, especially when said father was the Uchiha's head. I was a genius but he was your father.

I'm celebrating that day, the day you looked up at me, those eyes where lay so much promise locked on me. Your goal. It happened to be one of your birthday… you made a wish… No need to be a genius to guess what it was… especially with this look on your all too easy to read face.

You never were a normal child. You had no normal family, no normal brother. You didn't play those stupid child games. Yes… you would play hide and seek… but aiming to be a ninja. You would play truth or dare… but aiming to sharpen your skills on collecting information. You wouldn't play ninja, you were already one, not in strength but in mind. You wouldn't say "play with me" but "train with me".

___ooooooooooooooooo_

Here I am again, celebrating this day.

You're weak. You can't sense me. Konoha is weak. I'm here watching you… Kisame not knowing. All those candles… the exact number of extinct Uchiha. No… there is one extra candle. This candle… you're almost clinging to it. Weak, but you managed to surprise me.

The name you craved on it… my name. Why little brother? I'm not dead yet, you're not foolish enough to consider me dead when you know you're still not able to kill me, when you're not even a threat to me. So why? Are you crying your lost brother? You're crying the brother I used to be.

Maybe you should have lit up another candle, with your name on it… I killed the former Sasuke, didn't I? No… you're right. You lived for me and you're still living for me. I'm still your goal.

Why did you light up all those candles at your birthday? Shouldn't you light them for the day they all died? Maybe you wanted them to be there for your birthday.

I'm here Sasuke.

Tell me… what hurts you the most? Their deaths… or the loss of your precious Aniki?

___ooooooooooooooooo_

This day is there again. I can't be with you; Kisame and I are working for Akatsuki.

Don't misinterpret, I'm not sorry. I just wanted to know how much you improved. Well, if you actually improved.

I'm rather sure you're trying very hard. It has always been like that… you were the only one living for me… to care for me, not for what I represented. You would always remember everything about me, what I loved and disliked, at what time I would came back home… every little things.

You would wait for me, during hours, even until morning, not sleeping. You would be hiding in your bedroom because mother and father had forbid you to wait for me. So you would sit on your bed, hid under your covers, waiting, your hears ready to catch the slightest sound. Not that you could actually hear me, even father rarely succeed… but I would made some noise, for you… father thought it was for my safety because if he heard me he might go for the kill.

When you heard the noise you would crawl to your door and open it, just a little, just to catch a glimpse of me. Just to check if I was really back, if I was alright. And you would go back to your bed, a sigh of relief escaping your lips.

Did you think someone might be able to hurt me? No… but just in case, you wanted to be there, just in case.

Funny, mother and father wouldn't make sure I was safe and sound, you would.

___ooooooooooooooooo_

It's the day, again. Time is just passing by. Like a ghost, you must see a lot of ghosts… aren't you Sasuke? I suppose you're on the verge of crying… but you will not.  
You believed you didn't deserve to be killed or that I wanted an avenger. "Learn to survive" I wouldn't have said that if I wanted you dead. I said you would be interesting if you awoken the same eyes than me. I knew you could. You were worthy…

Did it ever cross your mind that I couldn't kill you? I could kill my best friend, mother, father… every single one of them … but not you, Sasuke, not you.

When I provoked the clan after I killed Shisui, What stopped me wasn't my fathers orders… it was your scream that submitted me. "Stop, brother!" Just that and I froze.

I knew you would be late that night. I didn't want you there, so I could spare your life…

You were so perceptive. You had seen this coming. You were worried… you knew something was not right… so you came to check… asking me to train you, like you used to do and I gave you what you were expecting… the poke on your head.

I told you not to come inside… but you did. "Sasuke don't come here!" I was the one to yell that… mother and father had just perished by my hand, they couldn't have screamed.  
You were quite brave, for a child, so you entered… and understood everything.

Another child would have said "what happen? Did you catch the man who did that?" something like that. You didn't, you knew it was my doing. So perceptive.

"To test my strength" I told you… "just crap" you answered, clever little brother. I didn't doubt one bit my ability to destroy them, those weaklings. Why? You wanted to know why, you _want_ to know why.

You were late because _he_ had said the words… those words you had been longing to hear… "As expected from my son". Those hateful words… He had taken you away… They all died for that.

You always cared for father, you worshipped him, but less than me. I was your goal, not him. You wanted to please him, sure, but you had to go through me first. But when I began to revolt… he finally acknowledged you… he took you away from me. You would try to please him, you didn't really need me anymore… I was not your goal… just a way to please _him_.

You were training for him… to please him… not to catch up with me, not to be like me, not to surpass me. Father had pushed me away from your mind!

When you succeeded with the katon justsu father was surprised… I was not. He just didn't know how strong you were, _I_ was the _only_ one to know you, to truly know the depths of your mind, the depths of your power.

They died. You came back to me.

___ooooooooooooooooo_

It's been five year since I killed everyone. You're twelve years old. Today is _that_ day, the day I worship.  
I found a new jutsu that let me see you. I will check on you on a regular basis. Kisame is still in the fog, like I would let him see this part of me.

You're top class, like always… "As expected from my brother". Just keep it up like this little brother.

You've lit up candles, again. Not as much as last time I saw you… only three: mother, father and me. You buying so many candles must had driven attention, and you hate that. I supposed it's why you just bought three.

Do you plan to stay up all night looking at the candles' fire?

Let's stay up together.

___ooooooooooooooooo_

I love this jutsu. Now I check on you on a regular basis. I never planned to write so much letters to you, but well, it's just a way of killing time, when I don't have people to kill.

You were lonely when receiving your leaf forehead protector… Even the kyuubi holder, hated by everyone, had someone… Iruka… was it what you thought? How I loved the determination in your eyes… this loneliness that draw you to me.

But I was there. Like always, when father wouldn't come…

___ooooooooooooooooo_

This sensei of yours is nothing compared to me… don't worship him.

___ooooooooooooooooo_

WHY? Why did you jump in front of this blond boy! Don't you dare die!

___ooooooooooooooooo_

This time you're training. You're bleeding. Is that why you wear warmers? To hide the fact you're training like hell? You only let the covered parts of your body get badly hurt during training. That's why your were wearing this dark outfits after training with Kakashi, that's why when that Naruto told you Lee trained more than you, you didn't choke is words back into is throat. Your wounds told you another story.

You don't need to train that hard, you would still be getting stronger quickly… I'm glad you train, you will grow faster.

___ooooooooooooooooo_

If I use this "sharigan" too much... I will go blind… but for you I don't care.

You're weak because you don't hate enough… how can you look up at this Kakashi? How can you make friends? They're making you weak. They're not worthy of you, my foolish little genius.  
What hurts you the most? Me beating you up… or me saying you were in the way… that you were weak, that you didn't hate enough.

You're jealous aren't you? That I'm interested in this blond boy and not in you. Be jealous, live for me. Destroy this bond you created. This jealousy will free you.

___ooooooooooooooooo_

You didn't kill him. You were able to, but you didn't. Foolish.

At least you're going to Orochimaru, he will train you well. Kakashi couldn't, too weak, too nice. He wanted to deprive you of your hatred; he and your friends would have made you change your goal. Orochimaru will not.

___ooooooooooooooooo_

I just love how you just don't respect the snake.

You're starving for power, and your learning fast.

As expected from my little brother.

___ooooooooooooooooo_

_Itachi spotted his brother inside the cave. Sasuke wasn't hiding his chakra. He was sitting on the floor and he calmly turned toward him. After the flicker of a moment, he stood up, ready for a fight. Either he had read the letters… either he had become a lot more collected. Was that even possible for his foolish little brother? _

_- Leave. I don't have time to deal with you. You're not strong enough, foolish otouto. _

_Sasuke didn't move an inch. His face didn't betray anything. Itachi knew now he had read the letters. This wasn't planned at all. _

_- Really? "Forgive me Sasuke, maybe next time"? Then why do you take the time to come here? _

_In the flicker of a moment papers, letters, were flying around him. White sheet of papers stained with dark ink… so was Sasuke. _

_End_

Like all writers, reviews feed my inspiration…  
Thanks again to the four who reviewed.

EDIT: I was asked many times to explain the end… so here I go -

I suppose what you don't understand is " _In the flicker of a moment papers, letters, were flying around him. White sheet of papers stained with dark ink… so was Sasuke_."  
Sasuke is throwing the letters in Itachi's face. The letters are strained by ink, so is Sasuke, he is stained by darkness. The letters and Sasuke were both stained by Itachi's doing. It's a metaphor (smile)  
Sorry it wasn't clear enough (sweet drop) I hope my explanation help a little. Please feel free to ask for more explanation (but for anonymous writer, please leave me an address where I can write back lol)


End file.
